My Enemy Is My Fiance
by Kim Nhana
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP. Luhan seorang murid pindahan dari China tanpa sengaja harus berurusan dengan Sehun sang pangeran sekolah. Kedua nya menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak pertemuan pertama. Bagi mereka tak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama? bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya? HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAILU/KRISHAN/TAORIS/KAISOO GS
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Enemy is My Fiance

Author : Kim Nhana

Genre : Romance and Hurt.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Se Hun

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

And Other Cast

Rated : T

WARNING : GS ! bagi yang nggak suka GS harap segera menjauh, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Author Newbie, dsb.

Disclaimers :

Semua cast yang ada dalam ff ini mutlak milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama nya saja untuk kepentingan ff ini.

Summary :

Luhan seorang murid pindahan dari China tanpa sengaja harus berurusan dengan Sehun sang pangeran sekolah. Kedua nya menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak pertemuan pertama. Bagi mereka tak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama ? bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

^ HAPPY READING ^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

07.12 KST at Genie High School

Matahari mulai menyinari bumi dengan sinar agung nya, seakan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi pada makhluk bumi. Kelihatan nya hari ini akan berbeda dari hari biasanya.

Suasana Genie High School yang mulanya tenang kini mendadak heboh, para yeoja mulai berlarian menuju parkiran saat pangeran sekolah memasuki area Genie dengan mobil Bugatti Veyron hitamnya.

Oh Se Hun sang pangeran sekolah memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah yang dilakukan para yeoja yang –menurutnya sangat memalukan. _"Tch, apa mereka tidak punya aktivitas lain, sampai harus menungguku setiap pagi,huh?" _kelihatannya Oh Se Hun harus kehilangan pagi indah nya (lagi) hari ini.

Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal Oh Corporation, sebuah perusahaan Otomotif terbesar di Korea yang sudah membuka banyak cabang di berbagai Negara di Asia dan Eropa. Tak hanya itu, selain berwajah di atas rata-rata ia juga berprestasi di bidang olahraga seperti Basket, bola kaki dan Tennis. Dan yang terpenting ia adalah anak dari pemilik Genie High School, sekolah terelit se-antero Seoul. Tak heran kalau ia memiliki banyak fangirl dan di eluk-eluk kan sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Namja berwajah poker face itu memutar setir mobilnya ke kiri, hendak memarkirkan mobilnya seperti biasa, tapi mata nya segera membulat melihat mobil lain seenak nya menempati tempat parkir nya. "Siapa yang berani menggantikan tempat parkir ku? Apa dia sudah gila"Sehun mendengus sebal lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam sakunya. Menelepon salah seorang pengawal nya.

"Kang, bisa kau panggilkan pemilik mobil Ferrari Pink dengan plat polisi CD 7541, dia mengambil tempat parkir ku"

Tak perlu banyak bicara, Sehun langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia kembali memasukkan handphone nya ke tempat semula, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok kursi mobil sambil mendengarkan music dari ipod nya. Sehun menutup matanya seiring dengan alunan lagu hiphop yang merambah gendang telinga nya. sesekali tangan nya bergerak-gerak sesuai irama lagu.

.

.

4 menit kemudian, Sehun melihat Choi sonsaengnim tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati nya, disusul seorang yeoja berambut coklat madu dengan kulit putih dan pipi yang cukup chubby.

Dengan malas Sehun pun melepas ipod nya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ia menghampiri Choi Sonsaengnim.

"Mobil ini punya mu?" yeoja itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Atas izin siapa kau bisa parkir di tempat parkirku, kau tidak tahu siapa aku, aku-" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat yeoja itu menginterupsinya.

"memangnya kau siapa?" oh demi tuhan, muka putih Sehun kini berubah merah karena menahan amarah, bisa-bisa nya yeoja didepannya ini tidak mengenalnya apalagi berkata seperti itu.

"Dia anak dari pemilik Genie, Luhan" Sehun menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat ekspresi sang yeoja tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, yeoja itu malah tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan sonsaengnim bername tag Choi Siwon itu. membuat amarah pangeran makin memuncak.

_"apa dia gila?" _batin Sehun kesal pada yeoja didepannya.

"Oh.. jadi kau namja angkuh itu, maaf sudah merusak pagi indahmu tuan muda Oh" Luhan menekankan ucapannya saat mengatakan 'tuan muda oh' dengan ekspresi cuek, ia pun langsung melangkah mendekati mobilnya sambil sedikit menyenggol bahu Luhan. Demi Tuhan, inilah pertama kali nya Sehun di lakukan seenak nya oleh orang lain.

"Ya ! " teriakan Sehun tak diperdulikan Luhan –yeoja itu, ia memundurkan mobilnya dan segera memindahkannya ke tempat parkir yang lain, meninggalkan Sehun dan Choi sonsaengnim yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

Sehun Pov

Mwo ? dia menyebutku angkuh ? memangnya dia siapa berani mengatai-ku, apa dia anak presiden? Dasar yeoja pabo.

Hah.. siapa namanya tadi Luhan? Nama yang aneh.. sama persis dengan kelakuan nya yang diluar batas kewajaran. Menggangguku saja.

Luhan Pabo, kau orang pertama yang berani mengataiku, bersiaplah menerima pembalasanku, kau akan kubuat menyesal telah berurusan denganku.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Dasar namja Sombong, manja. Bisa-bisa nya membanggakan kekayaan orang tua, apa dia tidak malu? Mana mungkin dia malu, dia kan memang orang yang tak tau malu, dasar muka tembok.

Mentang-mentang anak pemilik sekolah, seenak nya saja menyuruhku pindah, bagaimana pun aku yang duluan parkir disana. Kau fikir aku takut padamu? Jangan mimpi deh, mana mungkin aku takut pada namja sok berkuasa sepertimu.

Hari yang sangat sial, baru pertama sekolah langsung bertemu dengan namja yang menyebalkan. Hah.. menggangguku saja.

Pov End

.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan gusar. Ia tak memperdulikan para yeoja yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya. Merasa tak ditanggapi, para yeoja mulai mundur dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing. sementara Kai dan Chanyeol –sahabat Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk bertengkar kecil langsung berhenti ketika melihat Sehun memasuki kelas dengan ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pagi Hun" sapa Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak bertos dengan Sehun. namun sehun tak memperdulikan Chanyeol. Ia langsung duduk di bangku nya tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Hn" Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Membuat sang happy virus-julukan yang diberi oleh Kai dan Sehun terpaksa menepuk tangannya sendiri. Sungguh malang nasib mu Chanyeol.. namja berkulit Tan bernama Kai yang tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"hahahaha,, Chanyeol .. Chanyeol, kau seperti orang babo saja, hahaha" Kai tak bisa menghentikan tawa nya.

"Ya! Kamjong berhenti menertawakanku, tidak ada yang lucu" kai makin memperbesar tawanya melihat ekspresi marah Chanyeol yang terlihat gagal saat ini. Sehun yang awalnya menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya pun kini mendongak. Kelihatannya ia sedang kesal, tidak lebih tepatnya semakin kesal.

"Diamlah" dengan satu kata yang Sehun ucapkan, mampu membuat Kai dan Chanyeol terdiam di tempat. Sungguh mengagumkan.

"hey Bro.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Lee Sonsaengnim sudah memasuki ruangan sambil membawa beberapa buku pelajaran dengan tebal rata-rata 3 cm ditangan kirinya.

"Pagi yeorobun"

Lee sonsaengnim menyapa memuridnya sambil meletakkan buku di atas meja dan memperbaiki letak kacamata yang menggantung di hidung nya.

"Pagi sonsaengnim" teriak semua siswa serempak kecuali Sehun ia hanya diam sambil memasang ekspresi datarnya. Mood nya benar-benar buruk pagi ini.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari China" Lee Donghae nama lengkap guru itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, ia melirik para siswa yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"semoga dia yeoja" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memohon.

Duk

Kai dengan seenak jidatnya memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku paket 3 cm yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus jidatnya yang mendapat hadiah istimewa dari Kai pagi ini.

"Ingat.. kau sudah mempunyai Baekhyun" dengan wajah tak bersalah Kai pun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Chanyeol dan memperhatikan yeoja yang saat ini tengah membungkuk sopan di depan kelas. Senyum manis menghiasi bibir M nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun.. Joneun Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida" yeoja China itu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang di dengarnya, Sehun pun mengangkat wajahnya, sedetik kemudian, mata Sipit Sehun kini sudah membulat sempurna saat melihat Luhan tengah memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan melemparkan senyum nya, tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat namja yang ia temui tadi pagi. _"aish.. dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan, sampai harus sekelas dengan namja angkuh ini" _ omel Luhan dalam hati.

"baiklah Luhan-ssi, silakan duduk ditempat yang kosong, waktunya kita memulai pelajaran"

"Gamsahamnida sonsaengnim"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Luhan pun melangkah pelan menuju meja yang di tunjuk Lee sonsae, tepatnya disamping seorang namja yang terlihat sibuk membaca buku tebal nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida, panggil saja Luhan"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman dengan namja berhidung mancung tersebut, merasa seseorang berbicara padanya, namja itu menoleh kekiri dan mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tak perlu waktu lama namja bermata elang itu pun menjabat tangan halus Luhan.

"Ne Luhan-ssi, Wu Yi Fan imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kris, semoga kita bisa berteman baik" Kris tersenyum sampai matanya kelihatan menyipit.

"ne, aku juga Kris-ssi"

Kris dan Luhan menghentikan acara perkenalan mereka, beralih memperhatikan Lee sonsaengnim yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Luhan terlihat risih selama pelajaran, pasalnya Sehun sedari tadi terus memandanginya dengan tajam.

.

.

.

KRIIIINNG

"Luhan-ssi, kau mau ikut aku kekantin?" tawar Kris setelah membereskan semua peralatannya. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"tentu saja, dari tadi cacing-cacing dalam perutku seperti bernyanyi rock"Kris langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan, tanpa fikir panjang mereka pun segera berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

"Berani nya anak baru itu mencari masalah denganmu, Hun" Kai terlihat emosi setelah mendengar cerita Sehun tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sehun mengangkat bahu nya lalu menyeruput bubble tea didepannya.

"tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuknya" Sehun meletakkan cup bubble tea nya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

Seakan mengerti maksud Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum evil. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan saat ini.

Tak berselang lama, manic hitam Sehun tak sengaja melihat musuh bebuyutannya memasuki kantin bersama seorang namja yang tidak terlalu diperdulikan Sehun. mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju meja pemesanan makanan, sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

Sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Kris.

"Dimana?"

"Di ujung sana saja Luhan-ssi"

Kris melangkah menuju meja yang di maksud, disusul Luhan dibelakangnya, mereka masing-masing membawa nampan berisi makanan.

Saat Luhan hendak melewati meja Sehun, dengan sengaja Sehun menggeser kaki kanannya keluar meja hendak menghalangi jalan Luhan sehingga Luhan terjatuh, dan dipermalukan. Namja itu kini pasti sudah tertawa setan dalam hati.

Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sehun "Selain angkuh, rupanya kau juga tak memiliki etika yah, tuan Oh" Sehun langsung kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan. Luhan sedikit memperbesar volume suara nya. berusaha menarik perhatian semua siswa yang ada di kantin. Benar saja, kini mereka sudah jadi perhatian semua penghuni kantin. Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Ahhh"

seketika itu juga Sehun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang sengaja diinjak Luhan.

"_Rasakan itu Oh Se Hun" _inner Luhan.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yahh ! kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Pabo" Hardik Sehun, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol kelabakan menenangkan nya.

"apa perbuatan ku salah tuan muda Oh? Aku hanya sedikit memberikan pelajaran tentang sopan santun padamu" Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan Shock.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?" Bisik Kris.

"Tidak ada, hanya memberi pelajaran kepada sang pangeran sekolah" Luhan mulai menyuap ice cream jumbo yang ada didepannya. Kris tersenyum tipis dan ikut menyeruput caramel Machiato nya. mereka makan dengan tenang sementara Sehun dibopong ke ruang kesehatan oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. -.-

.

.

.

KRIIINGG

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berhasil membangkitkan semangat para siswa yang mulanya lesu akibat mendengar ceramah guru bidang studi yang sebagian dari mereka menganggap itu membosankan. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang kini tengah berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya setelah mendapat telepon dari mama nya yang berpesan agar segera pulang.

"MWO ?"

Raut wajah Luhan begitu mengenaskan.

Mata yang keluar, mulut menganga hinggah rahangnya menempel lantai, oh Nampak nya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Luhan membulatkan mata nya dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o' saat melihat mobil mewah nya. oh kelihatannya sudah tak layak dianggap mewah, lebih cocok dikatakan barang bekas,lihat saja kedua ban belakang mobil yang bocor akibat di tusuk dengan beberapa paku, terbukti sekitar 10 paku masih menancap disana. Bukan hanya itu pintu mobil juga digores dengan paku runcing membentuk huruf yang apabila dibaca berurutan akan membentuk sebuah kalimat bertuliskan "SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG XI LUHAN" . Luhan menggeram kesal sambil menendang ban mobil nya, ia Lalu berjongkok mencabuti beberapa paku yang masih menempel disana.

"_awas kau Sehun"_

Sementara di tempat lain Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menertawakan Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Rasakan pembalasanku Xi Luhan, selamat bersenang-senang" Sehun menggas mobil nya meninggalkan kawasan Genie High School. Masih dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi bibir tipis nya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan mendongak memperhatikan namja yang duduk di atas motor besar merahnya, namja itu kini tengah memakai helm yang menutupi wajahnya, walaupun tak melihat wajah sang namja. Luhan dapat menyimpulkan dari suara yang didengarnya, bahwa namja itu Kris.

"Ada seseorang yang merusak mobilku" terang Luhan, tersirat nada kesal disana. Kris membuka helm nya. sedikit merapikan rambut bagian depan. Lalu mendongak menatap Luhan.

"ayo ku antar pulang" ajak Kris.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"tinggalkan saja disini, nanti aku telvon supirku untuk membawa nya kebengkel" tanpa fikir panjang Luhan pun menaiki motor sport Kris. dan mereka melesat meninggalkan Genie High School.

.

.

.

Kris menghentikan motornya di halaman rumah bergaya Eropa dengan warna Putih yang mendominasi, rumah yang di kelilingi oleh rumput hijau terawat, dan kolam ikan di sisi kanan dan kiri rumah.

"tidak mampir dulu?"

"Lain kali saja, aku buru-buru Luhan-ssi"

"Xie xie Kris" kris memutar motornya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Luhan. Sepeninggal Kris, Luhan pun melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

"Annyeong Mama, Papa , Luhan pulang ~" ucap Luhan sambil melangkah memasuki rumah.

"oh.. sayang, akhirnya kau pulang juga, kenapa telat? ayo ikut mama, tamu kita sudah datang"

Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah mama nya dengan gontai. Sedikit aneh melihat mama nya yang selalu bertindak elegan dan santai kini berubah menjadi cerewet dan tidak sabaran.

"teukki, ini anakku Luhan yang sering aku ceritakan padamu" ucap Heechul –mama Luhan pada sahabatnya Leeteuk.

"Annyeong Haseyo Ahjumma, Xi Luhan imnida"

"Wah .. manis sekali, berapa umurmu Chagi?"

Leeteuk berteriak histeris saat Luhan memperkenalkan diri padanya, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. "bulan april nanti umurku 17 tahun ahjumma" jawabnya riang.

"Wah.,. rupanya anakmu seumuran dengan anakku, Chullie" kedua ibu itu kini tengah tertawa bersama.

"Annyeong ahjussi"

"annyeong Luhan" jawab namja bernama kangin sambil tersenyum mengusap surai coklat madu Luhan.

"Yeobo, anak kita mana?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah duduk disamping suaminya.

"tadi dia kebelakang"

Tak berselang lama setelah kangin menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, seorang pemuda jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat memasuki ruangan tamu sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celana kalau dilihat lebih jelas, pemuda itu berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi nya _"sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda ini, tapi dimana? "_ Luhan mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau?" teriak Luhan dan pemuda itu berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

Heechul dan Leeteuk yang semula mengobrol sontak berhenti dan melihat kearah kedua anak mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Kangin dan Hangeng –Appa Luhan yang langsung menghentikan acara minum kopinya.

Mereka semua menatap sepasang muda mudi yang saling melemparkan tatapan pembunuh satu sama lain.

"wah.. kalian sudah kenal rupanya.. " Heechul bersorak gembira sambil merangkul Luhan dengan posesif.

"Tentu saja Luhan mengenal namja kurang ajar ini, dia yang merusak mobil Luhan Mama" Luhan merajuk pada Heechul sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Sehun benar yang dikatakan Luhan?"

"Ne umma, tapi dia duluan yang menginjak kaki ku sampai pincang seperti ini" Sehun menunjuk kakinya yang di injak Luhan.

"Siapa suruh kau menghalangi jalanku"

"Kau duluan yang mengambil tempat parkirku"

"Aku kan tidak ta-"

"STOOOOPPP" Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan aksi adu mulutnya saat teriakan para umma merambah indera pendengaran mereka. Para umma sudah mengamuk rupanya.

"Sehun minta maaf pada Luhan" titah Leeteuk.

"dan kau Luhannie, minta maaf pada Sehun" tambah Heechul dengan nada tegas.

"SHIREO" Sehun dan Luhan kembali berteriak.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja, Hangeng-ssi bagaimana dengan rencana kita semula"

Seakan bosan melihat pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun, Kangin pun mulai membuka suara.

"hmm.. sepertinya ini sangat bagus, bukan kah begitu yeobo?"

Heechul mengangguk semangat, Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang orangtua mereka bicarakan.

"Rencana apa umma?"

Sehun pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"**Kalian akan dijodohkan**"

"APAAAA?"

TBC OR END ?

Annyeong haseyo yeorobun … #Bow 90 derajat.

Salam kenal, Kim Nhana imnida, ini adalah fanfic pertama Nhana. Nhana tau fanfic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, untuk itu Nhana sangat sangat dan sangat membutuhkan Kritik dan saran dari para reader, semoga kedepannya Nhana dapat menjadi author yang lebih baik.

Jujur, Nhana sudah berusaha maksimal membuat fanfic ini bahkan Nhana bela-belain begadang sampai jam 11 malam hanya untuk mengetik fanfic ini #curcol. Tapi, Nhana kurang yakin dengan hasil fanfic yang Nhana buat, karena itu Nhana nggak tau fanfic ini lebih baik di lanjut atau nggak, itu semua tergantung reader.

Nhana menerima semua macam kritikan dari reader asal itu bersifat membangun, tapi Nhana nggak mau nerima Bash / Flame.

Akhir kata ..

Review Ne … :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Enemy is My Fiance

Author : Kim Nhana

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, A Bit Of Humor, and Hurt/Comfort.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Se Hun

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Park Chanyeol

And Other Cast

Rated : T

WARNING : GS ! bagi yang nggak suka GS harap segera menjauh, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Author Newbie, dsb.

Disclaimers :

Semua cast yang ada dalam ff ini mutlak milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri, author hanya meminjam namanya saja untuk kepentingan ff ini.

Summary :

Luhan seorang murid pindahan dari China tanpa sengaja harus berurusan dengan Sehun sang pangeran sekolah. Keduanya menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak pertemuan pertama. Bagi mereka tak ada hari tanpa apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka diharuskan untuk berdekatan ?bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

^ HAPPY READING ^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Baiklah, lupakan saja, Hangeng-ssi bagaimana dengan rencana kita semula"

Seakan bosan melihat pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun, Kangin pun mulai membuka suara.

"hmm.. sepertinya ini sangat bagus, bukankah begitu yeobo?"

Heechul mengangguk semangat, Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang orangtua mereka bicarakan.

"Rencana apa umma?"

Sehun pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kalian akan dijodohkan"

"APAAAA?"

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

"APAAAA?" Luhan dan Sehun berteriak bersamaan, keduanya sama-sama membelalakkan mata tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang Leeteuk –Eomma Sehun katakan beberapa detik lalu.

"apa masih kurang jelas sayang, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun" Heechul berucap enteng sambil mengusap surai coklat madu Luhan. Seakan tidak ada masalah. Tentu saja berbeda dengan anaknya Luhan yang kini tengah menatap horror kearah sang mama.

"Luhan tidak mau, mama" dengan suara serak, Luhan memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Sehun yang mulanya menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Lurus kedepan. Manic hitamnya menatap Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca akibat menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana pun aku tidak mau, dan tak akan pernah mau" Sehun membuka suara dengan nada tegas yang sangat kentara disana. Bagaimana pun ia tak akan pernah mau dijodohkan dengan Luhan yeoja yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Leeteuk terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Waeyo, Sehun?" Sehun menoleh kearah kanan, melirik sang eomma yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, jadi aku menolak perjodohan ini, eomma" Semua terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Jangan bohong, Sehun" Kangin tak percaya dengan penuturan anaknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Appa, apa gunanya aku berbohong pada kalian"

Sehun memasang poker face andalannya, ia lalu memainkan Iphone tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orangtuanya, tak terkecuali Hangeng dan Heechul, bagaimana dengan Luhan ? yeoja cantik yang satu ini malah menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia sangat senang saat ini.

"Luhan tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang sudah memiliki yeojachingu, Mama" Kangteuk dan Hanchul mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan.

"jadi, apakah perjodohannya dibatalkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan Iphone nya di meja. Ia menatap kedua orangtua bergantian.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"hmm .. apa boleh buat ? kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, kami tak bisa apa-apa, bukan kah benar begitu Hangeng-ssi?"

"Ya,, tentu saja" Hangeng mengangguk pasti mendengar keputusan Kangin.

Sontak Sehun dan Luhan langsung melonjak senang, sementara para eomma memasang wajah cemberutnya karena rencana mereka untuk menjadi besanan harus gagal.

"Tapi, jangan senang dulu! Sehun, kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu pada eomma dan appa, sekarang kau jemput yeojachingumu, dan mengenalkannya pada kita semua, awas kalau kau berani berbohong" ancam Kangin.

"Baiklah" ucapnya pasti lalu melesat meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Xi.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma, Luhan permisi kekamar dulu yah" Setelah mendapat izin dari Kangin dan Leeteuk, Luhan pun beringsut meninggalkan ruang tamu, dan beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Hahhh" Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur king size miliknya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali.

"Hari yang sangat melelahkan" mata yeoja cantik ini menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna pink dengan polkadot putih, warna kesukaannya.

"Tapi syukurlah aku tidak jadi dijodohkan dengan namja pabo itu" oceh Luhan sambil memeluk boneka teddy yang ukurannya hampir menyamai tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil handuk lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dengan harapan dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

"Chullie" panggil Leeteuk pada sahabatnya –Heechul yang tengah menata meja makan, Heechul pun berbalik menatap Leeteuk. Saat ini kedua eomma tsb tengah sibuk didapur sambil merumpi tentunya -.-

Heechul menoleh "Waeyo Teuki-ah?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau acara perjodohan ini batal, Chullie-ah"

"Aku juga"

"Bagaimanapun kita harus tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini"Eomma yang kompak rupanya.

Kedua eomma itu terdiam, tak lama kemudian mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"itu dia" ucap mereka serempak lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. kedua nya saling melempar senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Heechul merogoh saku nya, mengeluarkan ponsel putih miliknya, dan mengetik beberapa digit angka. Setelah itu ia pun mendekatkan ponsel ketelinga kanannya.

Tuut tuut telepon tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo, Minho-ssi, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang"

Apa yang saat ini mereka rencanakan?

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu

Seorang yeoja berbalut kaos putih dipadu dengan hot pants biru selutut serta jaket beludru warna senada itu kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman bermain yang terdapat di sekitar kompleks perumahan elit itu, ya yeoja cantik itu adalah Luhan, anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul. Keluarga kaya raya yang baru pindah dari China beberapa hari yang lalu.

Luhan adalah tipikal yeoja yang sangat peduli dengan lingkungannya, periang dan mandiri. berbeda dengan anak seusianya yang lebih mementingkan kesenangan sesaat daripada masa depannya, Luhan bukanlah remaja yang suka berhura-hura. Ia lebih memilih melakukan hal-hal yang positif, salah satu nya belajar. Tak heran kalau ia selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Walaupun ia kaya bahkan sangat kaya tapi ia tak pernah membanggakan kekayaan nya, ia beranggapan kekayaan itu milik orangtua nya bukan miliknya. Karena itulah Luhan sangat membenci Sehun, namja yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi. Seorang namja tidak mandiri yang hanya bisa membanggakan kekayaan orangtua saja, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam fikiran Luhan saat ini.

Ditambah lagi, dengan rencana orangtua nya yang menjodohkannya dengan Sehun, tentu saja ia tidak terima, bukan hanya karena sifat dan sikap Sehun, tapi juga karena Luhan tak mau menyia-nyiakan masa remajanya. Terlebih lagi Luhan tak mencintai Sehun. bagaimana bisa sebuah hubungan terjalin tanpa adanya cinta bukan?.

Tapi Luhan sedikit lega karena ia dan Sehun tak jadi dijodohkan, dikarenakan kebijaksanaan kedua orangtua mereka yang sangat peduli dengan masa depan anak-anaknya.

Luhan sudah memasuki kawasan taman bermain, ia tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil tengah tertawa riang gembira ketika menaiki berbagai wahana disana. Manic mata Luhan menari kian kemari hingga akhirnya tatapannya terhenti di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat dibawah sebuah pohon rindang ditengah taman.

Ia mendekati tempat duduk tsb, tapi sebelum itu Luhan menyempatkan diri membeli sebatang coklat yang di jual di pinggir taman. Luhan sangat menyukai makanan manis seperti es krim dan coklat. Usai membeli coklat ia pun segera beranjak menuju kursi panjang itu.

"hmm.. lega nya~"

Ucap Luhan sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Eh?" Luhan sedikit kaget melihat namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"K-Kim Jongin" namja yang semula menunduk itu kini terlihat menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia melirik Luhan sekilas lalu kembali menatap hamparan rumput hijau dibawahnya.

Luhan mengernyit melihat ekspresi namja bernama Jongin itu, ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya di sekolah tadi. Jongin yang beberapa waktu lalu terlihat sangat ceria kini tengah menampilkan raut wajah kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku Luhan, semoga kau tidak melupakanku" Jongin langsung mendongak.

"hahahahhahaha.. kau anak baru itu, bagaimana dengan mobil mu? Bukankah terlihat lebih keren saat ini" Jongin tergelak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuknya. Luhan membuang muka lalu menatap hamparan rumput hijau didepannya.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi seorang actor, Jongin-ssi" Jongin sontak menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar sangat menusuk. Jongin melirik kearah kanan tepat dimana Luhan berada.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresimu, berhentilah memasang wajah gembira jika sebenarnya hatimu menangis "

Kai bungkam seketika.

"Tertawalah jika kau ingin tertawa, dan menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, tidak baik membohongi dirimu sendiri"

DEG

Kai menatap Luhan dalam, ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Luhan tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tak tau apa masalahmu, tapi hanya dengan melihat senyum pahitmu, aku cukup tau bagaimana perasaanmu" Luhan mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya. Ia terlihat menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap namja disampingnya.

"Dunia ini bukanlah panggung sandiwara, jika kau tak ingin bermain didalamnya-"

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat ponsel ditangannya bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel nya, lalu segera menekan tombol hijau saat mengetauhi siapa yang menghubunginya.

"halo Ma"

"….."

"Arraseo, Luhan pulang sekarang" Luhan memutuskan hubungan telepon, ia melirik Jongin.

"ini" Yeoja cantik itu kini menyodorkan coklat yang baru ia beli pada Jongin.

"Untuk ku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat bingung saat ini.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, untukmu, aku tau suasana hatimu sedang buruk saat ini, karena itu aku memberimu coklat. aku percaya coklat bisa merubah suasana hati seseorang menjadi lebih baik, sampai jumpa Jongin, aku harus pulang sekarang, maaf sudah ikut campur dengan urusanmu"

Luhan bangkit dari kursi, ia melangkahkan kakinya beranjak meninggalkan taman. Sementara Jongin terus menatap Luhan sampai tubuh Luhan hilang dikerumunan pengunjung.

Sepeninggal Luhan, tiba-tiba Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia membuka bungkusan coklat dan menggigit kecil ujung coklat.

"terima kasih Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang"

Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak saat ia menjejalkan kakinya di ruang tamu keluarga Xi. Ia segera disambut oleh beberapa orang maid yang bekerja di rumahnya.

Luhan meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

CKLEEK

Luhan memutar kenop pintu.

Saat memasuki kamar, Luhan melihat mama nya sudah duduk disudut tempat tidurnya.

"Dari mana saja sayang?" Heechul mengusap pelan rambut Luhan, lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Luhan baru saja dari taman bermain mama, oh ya ada apa ma?"

"Keluarga Oh mengundang keluarga kita untuk makan malam, apa kau keberatan sayang?" Luhan kelihatan berfikir.

"Tentu tidak eomma, baiklah Luhan akan bersiap-siap" jawab Luhan akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya mendekati lemari pakaian ukuran besar yang terdapat disudut kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limosin hitam berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah megah bertingkat 3 dengan warna putih mendominasi. Sang pemilik mobil disambut ramah oleh beberapa pelayan disana. Tak lama kemudian sepasang suami istri yang diketahui pemilik rumah pun mendekati pintu utama saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Ahhh .. Akhirnya kalian datang juga" yeoja yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu bersorak gembira saat mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang. Ia menghampiri Heechul lalu saling berpelukan.

Tak jauh beda dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk, Kangin dan Hangeng kini tengah berjabat tangan sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Setelah melepas pelukan dengan Heechul, Leeteuk pun beralih memeluk yeoja cantik yang dibalut dengan gaun malam selutut berwarna biru muda dengan renda putih dibawahnya. Yeoja itu juga memakai mantel beludru putih dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Sangat cantik.

"Malam sayang, kau sangat cantik malam ini" puji Leeteuk sambil memeluk yeoja bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu.

"malam ahjumma, terima kasih, ahjumma juga cantik" Luhan membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Senyum leeteuk makin lebar saat mendengar jawaban Luhan lebih tepatnya ketika Luhan mengatakannya cantik. -.-

"Baiklah, ayo masuk" Hangeng membuka suara, mereka pun memasuki ruang makan keluarga dengan beriringan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sehun bersama seorang yeoja. Sehun terlihat menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja itu.

"Mianhae eomma, kami terlambat tadi ada sedikit gangguan di jalan, oh ya kenalkan ini yeojachinguku"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaaaa Mianhae reader ! Mianhamnida, author updatenya lama banget. Itu dikarenakan 2 minggu terakhir ini author TO jadi nggak ada waktu buat nulis FF. author harus belajar,belajar, dan belajar. Biar hasil TO nya tidak mengecewakan. minat do'a nya biar hasil TO nya memuaskan yah ?.

author juga minta maaf kalau Chapter ini mengecewakan maklum ide author terkuras habis selama TO. Hahaha…

Oh ya, author nggak nyangka kalau ff gaje ini ada yang review, malah ada yang jadiin ff ini sebagai favorite.. Huaaa author seneng banget.. makasih yaah..

Waktunya balas Review :

Ah Rin : Huaa ini review pertama Author #Heboh.. Annyeong suka ama fic nya? huaa makasih yah .. iya setelah author baca ulang, ternyata bener masih terdapat typo, -.- thanks udah ngingatin author,,, untuk update asap author nggak bisa janji yah chingu, saat ini author udah kelas 9 smp jadi harus lebih fokus belajar, Mianhamnida Chingu T.T . Tapi author bakal usahain update secepat yang author bisa… Kyungsoo ? wah ide bagus nih, saran nya author pertimbangkan dulu yah.. Gomawo buat review nya. ^.^

Ohristi95 : Ini udah dilanjut chingu maaf yah kalo kelamaan, Chingu Hunhan Shipper juga ? sama dong kayak Author #KibarBenderaHunhan.. di FF ini author sengaja buat Hunhan musuhan , untuk pihak ketiga nya author belum bisa ngasih tau sekarang, Mianhae Chingu.. nanti juga bakal ketahuan kok di Chapter-chapter berikutnya, tunggu aja okay? Makasih buat review nya Chingu..

ICE14 : ini udah dilanjut chingu, maaf yah kelamaan. wah namanya ngingetin author sama icecream nih, haha. Iya Sehun lebay banget chingu, Luhan cantik? Pastinya dong.. xkxk.. makasih banyak buat reviewnya Chingu ..

Xingyeolyeol : huaa namanya lucu banget, xkxk.. salam kenal juga chingu, author tersanjung waktu baca review chingu yang bilang fanficnya bagus, author seneng banget berarti author nggak ngecewain chingu dong. Tapi author juga sadar ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Maklum masih baru dalam hal pembuatan fanfic. Review dari reader membuat author lebih bersemangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini,, jadi jangan bosen-bosen review ya chingu .. sekali lagi makasih..

Zetta Ichi Kyu : ini udah dilanjut chingu maaf yah klo kelamaan .. T.T makasih yah udah review..

Lisna sianakmanza : ini udah dilanjut chingu, maaf yah author update nya kelamaan, suka ama ff nya? makasih banyak chingu, author seneng kalau ada yang suka.. Chingu Hunhan Shipper yah? kalau iya kita sama dong chingu.. makasih banyak buat reviewnya …

Jung Hye Min : maaf chingu, author update nya lama.. HUNHAN IS REAL #tereakpakeToa.. makasih yah udah review ^.^

Fresh Salmon : makasih chingu buat review nya, ini udah di lanjut chingu, maaf yah klo update nya lama.. jangan bosen* review yah …

Putrii : makasih banyak chingu, ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya, maklum author masih baru, hahahaha.. keep calm chingu sayang, jangan buru-buru dong hehehe.. Sulay ama Chenmin ya? Okey saran dari Chingu udah author catat + Bold#apadah. hmm.. author suka semua fanfic yang pairing nya bias author, entah itu yaoi atau GS, semuanya author baca #rakus, tapi kayak nya author lebih ngefeel baca ff yang GS deh.. okey makasih udah review,. Chingu jangan bosen-bosen review yaaahh … #hug

Baby reindeer : ini udah dilanjut Chingu, maaf kalau kelamaan, hahah… makasih banyak yah buat review nya …

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : ini udah dilanjut chingu, maaf yah kalau update nya lama, heheh,, iya author mau buat Hunhan musuhan di ff ini, semoga suka yah .. makasih udah review …

Deer Panda : hahahahahah.. kalau author yang diposisi Luhan pasti langsung mati ditempat *tragis.. chingu makasih udah review..

Rinie hun : ini udah di update chingu, maaf yah lama.. hahah… iya Hunhan emang ngegemesin banget .. xkxkkx.. makasih yah udah review..

Augesteca : author belum bisa buat yang yaoi, maaf yah klo chingu nggak suka ,.. makasih udah review .. ^^

Jisoopark1001: annyeong,, salam kenal ^^ makasih yah udah suka sama ff nya, tetep semangat review ne ? .. haha….

Okey akhir kata,,,,,

.

.

.

REVIEW NE !


	3. Chapter 3

~ My Enemy is My Fiance ~

Author : Kim Nhana

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, A Bit Of Humor, and Hurt/Comfort.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Se Hun

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Other Cast

Rated : T

WARNING : GS ! bagi yang nggak suka GS harap segera menjauh, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, ETC.

Disclaimers :

Semua cast yang ada dalam ff ini mutlak milik TUHAN YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri, author hanya meminjam namanya saja untuk kepentingan ff ini.

Summary :

Dimulai dari pertemuan tak terduga antara  
murid pindahan Xi Luhan dengan sang pangeran sekolah Oh Sehun,  
pertemuan yang berhasil mengubah status mereka menjadi musuh abadi .  
Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan dan Sehun diharuskan terikat dalam  
suatu hubungan yang tak pernah mereka fikirkan sebelumnya?  
Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya? semakin buruk? atau .. ?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T PLAGIAT !

^HAPPY READING^

.

~CHAPTER 3~

"Mianhae eomma, kami terlambat tadi ada sedikit gangguan di jalan, oh ya kenalkan ini yeojachinguku" Sehun melirik sekilas yeoja yang tengah digandengnya. Yeoja manis yang saat ini tengah menunduk, gugup eoh ?

"Annyeong Hasimnika yeorobun, Huang Zi Tao imnida" yeoja berambut hitam lurus itu memperkenalkan diri nya sambil membungkuk sopan. Bibir cherry nya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang semakin membuat .

Leeteuk ikut menarik sudut bibirnya, membalas senyuman Tao "silakan duduk" ucapnya tenang.

Sehun duduk tepat didepan Luhan dan Tao duduk disampingnya.

"hmm.. sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya Kangin sambil mengalihkan pandangan menatap anak laki-laki nya -Sehun.

"1 tahun/2 tahun" oh lihatlah, semua yang ada diruangan itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung ketika mendengar jawaban 2 sejoli ini, Sehun menjawab 1 tahun sementara Tao menjawab 2 tahun. Siapa yang benar?

"aku awalnya berpacaran dengan Tao selama 1 tahun, setelah itu kita putus beberapa waktu dan kembali berpacaran 1 tahun terakhir" terang Sehun diikuti anggukan Tao.

'penjelasan macam apa itu' inner Luhan yang kini tengah susah payah menahan tawa nya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil. Sedikit heran melihat sepasang kekasih didepannya.

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan eomma nya, tumben sekali seorang Oh Leeteuk tak menginterogasi siapapun yang dekat dengan anak tunggalnya, biasanya ia akan menanyakan ini itu bahkan pada teman lelaki Sehun sekalipun, kurang lebih itu yang ada difikiran namja tampan ini.

Terlepas dari semua itu Sehun merasa sangat lega saat ini karena ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting dari Eomma nya.

Acara makan malam pun dilanjutkan. Sesekali diiringi dengan rumpian tak jelas para eomma, dan pembicaraan seputar saham dan perusahaan oleh Hangeng dan Kangin. Sementara Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, KangTeuk, HanChul, Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao kini tengah berada di ruang tengah keluarga Oh, mereka duduk di atas sofa yang terletak didepan sebuah televisi 42 inch untuk menonton film rekomendasi dari Leeteuk.

Sehun terlihat ogah-ogahan karena dapat dipastikan kalau sang eomma akan menonton film drama melankolis seperti biasanya. Ia sudah hapal betul bagaimana kebiasaan eomma nya. Oh ayolah.. ia tak seperti Ny. Oh Leeteuk yang dengan mudah menangis bombay hanya karena melihat sebuah drama. tapi atas bujukan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan sang eomma akhirnya dengan berat hati Sehun pun harus duduk untuk menyaksikan drama yang sebentar lagi akan membuat nya muntah kala itu juga. Kau terlalu berlebihan tuan mudah Oh. -.-

Layar TV yang mulanya gelap kini sudah terlihat bercahaya, menampilkan gambar 2 orang namja yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan di sudut Café, eh tunggu dulu. Bukankah salah satu dari mereka adalah Oh Sehun?. Sehun membulatkan mata nya selebar mungkin ketika menatap TV berlayar datar didepannya. sudut mata nya melihat sang Eomma yang tengah bersmirk ria kearah nya.

'Apa eomma sudah tau semuanya?' Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, terselip sedikit rasa takut di hatinya ketika membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan ia terima dari sang appa. dan lihatlah namja tampan itu uring-uringan ditempatnya. Ia melirik yeoja disampingnya –Luhan yang terlihat begitu serius menonton TV.

"Sehun, kenapa kau terlihat begitu gelisah, sayang?" pertanyaan Leeteuk terdengar seperti nyanyian horror ditelinga Sehun, ia hanya terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang sedari tadi sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aniyo eomma" Sehun berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Tapi ia sadar bahwa semua itu percuma. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menyiapkan hati dan mental menerima hukuman sang Appa.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," saat ini Sehun sudah menjadi objek tunggal semua pasang mata disana. Leeteuk meraih Remote TV yang tergeletak disampingnya "KLIK" TV pun mati.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Seorang lelaki tampan tengah duduk diatas motor sport merah nya sambil mendekatkan ponsel ketelinga.

"Yeoboseyo" terdengar suara berat diseberang sana.

"Ne, hey Happy Virus kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang berkencan dengan My sweety My Heart baekhyun, Waeyo?" Sehun- namja itu langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan ketika mengucapkan 'My Sweety My Heart Baekhyun' Sehun menderita mual mendadak saat itu juga.

"Yeoboseyo" ulang Chanyeol saat tak mendengar sahutan Sehun.

"Ne, berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat perutku mual Park Chanyeol ! 10 menit lagi kita bertemu di Café biasa, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Tapi aku sedang berkencan dengan My Swee.. maksudku Baekhyun. Kau menggangguku saja Hun"

"itu urusan nanti, cepatlah ini menyangkut masa depanku, Chanyeol"

"Hahh" Chanyeol mendesah berat "Ne, Arasseo, tuan muda Oh" Chanyeol menirukan nada suara para maid dirumah Sehun. Sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Bibir tipis nya terdengar mengumpat kesal.

Klik, sambungan telvon pun terputus, Sehun memasukkan ponsel kesaku celananya, ia menaiki motornya dan melesat menuju Handel and Gretel Cafe.

.

.

.

Sehun kini duduk di salah satu meja yang terdapat di lantai 2 Handel and Gretel Café, Coffee shop bergaya eropa yang sudah terkenal hampir diseluruh kawasan Asia. Ia menyesap coffee latte nya sambil sesekali melirik jalan raya Seoul yang dipadati berbagai macam kendaraan.

"kau membuat kesabaranku habis, Park Chanyeol" Sehun meremas ponselnya frustasi, kilatan kemarahan kini tercetak jelas di wajah tampan-nya. Menunggu, sesuatu yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Oh ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak akan frustasi jika harus menunggu selama itu. Sehun sudah menghabiskan 30 menit waktu berharga nya hanya untuk duduk disudut Café diiringi aktivitas meremas handphone guna menetralisir kekesalannya. -.-

"HAY BRO" Sehun langsung mendongak ketika mendengar sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya, tanpa melihat pun Sehun sudah tau kalau itu adalah Si Happy Virus Chanyeol sahabat nya yang paling menyebalkan segalaksi bumisakti.

Karena suaranya yang begitu keras, Chanyeol sukses menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung Café yang mayoritas adalah lelaki paruh baya. Mereka dengan kompak menatap namja deep voice ini dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan kubunuh-kau-namja-tiang-listrik -.- dengan canggung Chanyeol pun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Sorry Bro, i'm late" Ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun dengan kalimat bahasa inggris dan logat Korea. Apa jadinya ? entahlah. Well, demi dewa neptunus ingin rasanya Sehun menyumpal mulut namja yang tidak mengenal rasa bersalah ini, tapi ia urungkan mengingat Chanyeol saat ini masih menjabat sebagai sahabatnya, Sehun hanya memandangi Chanyeol tajam tak lama kemudian memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk segera duduk didepannya. percuma ia menghabiskan energy dan waktu nya untuk menceramahi Chanyeol.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Sehun saat tak melihat namja berkulit Tan yang biasanya selalu bersama Chanyeol.

"Entahlah," Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu "sudah ku hubungi berkali-kali tapi tak diangkat" lanjut Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kecil Sehun. mereka sudah paham bagaimana kebiasaan Kai.

"Waeyo, Hun? Ada masalah?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya musibah"

"biar kutebak, Kau kehabisan uang jajan?"

"bagaimana mungkin aku kehabisan uang jajan, Park Chanyeol?" Jawab Sehun yang terdengar sedikit angkuh. Membuat Chanyeol mendelik.

"Oh aku tau, kau kehilangan kekasihmu, iya kan?"

"Maksud mu? Aku tak punya kekasih" Sehun mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"bukankah PSP itu kekasihmu" Chanyeol menunjuk benda hitam di depan Sehun.

"Oh, lebih parah dari itu" benar, Sehun dan PSP sudah tak bisa dipisahkan. Tak heran Chanyeol menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya didagu, memasang pose berfikir.

"I know, I know" Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api, ia kembali mendapat deathglare dari pengunjung café. Chanyeol dan Sehun meminta maaf.

"Apa?" Sehun mengecilkan volume suara nya.

"Kau kehilangan hamster mu kan? Benar kan?"

JTAAK

Sebuah jitakan keras dari Sehun berhasil mendarat di kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepala nya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah manis dari Sehun.

"Sejak kapan aku punya Hamster pabo? Kau kira aku Baekhyun mu?" Demi semua Gadget mahal yang dikoleksi Sehun, namja tampan ini sudah mengepalkan tangannya akibat kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Ia menatap namja 'deep voice' itu tajam.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawa nya saat menyadari tatapan kesal Sehun. Ia pun mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol menyesap minuman didepannya. sedikit menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun. "Jadi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Chanyeol saat tak mendengar sahutan Sehun.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Cari kan saja aku seorang yeojachingu"

KRIK … KRIK …

Hening …

.

.

.

"MWO ? KAU INGIN MEMILIKI YEOJACHINGU?"

"Aishh,, kecilkan volume suaramu pabo, kau tidak lihat sekarang kita menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung Café?" Sehun berdecak kesal,sementara itu Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya, benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun mereka sekarang sudah menjadi objek tatapan tajam dari sebagian besar pengunjung Café. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"kau bercanda? Bukankah kau sangat anti sama yang nama nya 'yeoja'? jangan membohongiku Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"kalau bukan dalam keadaan darurat mana mungkin aku ingin memiliki yeojachingu"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol kelihatan tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Aku akan dijodohkan" Sehun dengan cepat membekap mulut Chanyeol sebelum ia berteriak dan mengakibatkan mereka ditendang keluar oleh pemilik Café.

"Kau serius?" Setelah bekapan Sehun terlepas Chanyeol bertanya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Sehun mengangguk lemah ia mengacak rambutnya gusar. Sedikit frustasi dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Dengan siapa?" Sehun menoleh sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Luhan" jawab nya pendek.

"Ap-" teriakan Chanyeol terpotong karena Sehun terlebih dahulu menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan cake yang tadi dia pesan. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa, memijit kepalanya yang memang sudah pusing dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak mau dijodohkan dengan nya? bukankah dia cantik?"

"Cantik apanya, dia itu yeoja jelek yang tak tahu diri" Sehun menjawab ketus.

Suasana kembali hening, Sehun dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Kau harus membantuku, Chanyeol"

"Aku pasti membantumu, sepupu ku dari China pulang kemarin. Dan aku akan membujuknya agar mau menjadi yeojachingumu" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel, mengetik beberapa digit angka menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Tao-yah"

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu

"Annyeonghaseyo," Sehun dan Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya saat seorang yeoja menyapa mereka sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong," Balas Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida."

"Oh Sehun imnida," Sehun dan Tao berjabat tangan sekilas. Usai berkenalan Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali duduk. Disusul Tao yang duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"kenapa kalian ingin bertemu dengan ku?," Tao menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Chanyeol pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun, sekaligus mengutarakan rencana gila nya yang tentu saja membuat Tao melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"M-Maksudmu aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacar Sehun?," Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Chanyeol yeoja didepannya terlihat berfikir. Sementara Sehun menatapnya penuh haraf.

"Apa imbalannya jika aku menjadi yeojachingumu ?," Lama terjebak dalam suasana hening, Tao pun membuka suara.

"Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta" Sehun berucap mantap.

"Euumm" Yeoja itu terlihat berfikir lagi "Aku ingin Tas Gucci."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan membelikan tas Gucci berapa pun kau mau."

"jinjjayo ? Baiklah aku setuju," Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi" Sehun mengakhiri pengakuannya. Hampir semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun termasuk Luhan, ia bahkan reflek menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul saling melempar senyum.

"Dugaan kami benar-" Leeteuk melirik Heechul. " Tidak sia-sia eomma menyuruh Minho untuk mengikutimu" Leeteuk berucap bangga, senyum lebar menghiasi bibir yeoja paruh baya itu saat ini.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?."

"Mudah saja, Minho melacakmu menggunakan GPS" Sehun mengacak rambutnya gusar mendengar ungkapan sang eomma.

"SEHUN !" Amarah Kangin sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "BERANINYA KAU MEMBOHONGI APPA" Kangin berteriak marah. Membuat Sehun menatap ayahnya takut.

"Perjodohan akan tetap dilaksanakan" Kangin berucap mutlak. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Appa" Luhan menatap Appa nya dengan tatapan memelas, Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada penolakan Luhan" Luhan mendesah putus asa mendengar ucapan Papa nya. Yeoja cantik itu membungkuk dalam. Perlawanan yang ia lakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Mianhae Ahjussi Mianhae Ahjumma"

"Gwaenchana Tao-ie " Leeteuk mengusap rambut Tao lembut. "Semua ini karena Sehun" mendengar nama nya disebut, Sehun mendongak dan menatap sang eomma yang sudah menatap tajam padanya.

"OH SEHUN ! MULAI SAAT INI SEMUA FASILITASMU APPA SITA !"

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi tapi an, dan pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan besok malam,kami para orangtua akan mengurus semuanya."

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Xi terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya, beberapa mobil mewah telah berbaris rapi di halaman rumah bak kastil ini. Malam ini adalah malam pertunangan pewaris tunggal dari dua perusahaan terbesar se-Korea Selatan.

Ruangan tengah yang merupakan ruangan terbesar di rumah itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para undangan. Perlu diketahui hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang menghadiri acara malam ini. Hanya ada beberapa rekan bisnis Hangeng dan Kangin, teman-teman Leeteuk dan Heechul serta sedikit karyawan perusahan.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan gaun malam berwarna Pink tengah duduk menatap bayangan nya didepan cermin meja rias. Ia hanya duduk diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Raut wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Dia adalah Xi Luhan.

"Tok..tok..tok" Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja diketuk. "Sayang ini mama, nak" helaan nafas berat dari sang yeoja terdengar saat mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"CKLEKK" pintu terbuka, menampakkan siluet yeoja paruh baya dengan balutan gaun hitam yang terlihat elegan. Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Sudah siap?," Luhan mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan sang mama, membuat Heechul mengernyit bingung.

"Waeyo chagi-ah ? kenapa kau terlihat sedih hm?," Heechul melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar sang anak, mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terdapat di sudut kamar Luhan.

"Apa pertunangan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan mama?." Heechul tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak chagi-ah, Kami sudah merencanakan ini 16 tahun yang lalu, Sehun adalah anak yang baik, Mama dan papa tidak akan salah pilih, percayalah" Heechul meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Luhan.

"Arraseo mama."

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah berdiri di atas panggung kecil ditengah ruangan, mereka merupakan objek tunggal para hadirin yang ada disana, tak ada senyuman hanya saling menatap tajam.

"Baiklah, waktunya untuk bertukar cincin" terdengar sahutan Leeteuk di pinggir panggung. Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya ragu, ia sedikit menunduk entah apa yang dia fikirkan sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti namja tampan berbalut tuxedo didepannya meraih tangan Luhan. Namja itu –Sehun menyematkan cincin yang dihiasi dengan permata dibagian depannya pada jari manis Luhan. Kilatan blitz kamera menghiasi penjuru ruangan, semua orang ingin mengabadikan moment indah ini. Luhan mendongkak kini giliran nya lah yang akan memakaikan cincin pada jari Sehun. Ia mengukir senyum terpaksa dan menyematkan cincin itu. sahutan demi sahutan hadirin terdengar terlebih Leeteuk dan Heechul yang kini sudah berpelukan bahagia. Luhan dan Sehun berbalik menghadap hadirin. Mereka mengangkat tangan bersama memperlihatkan cincin indah yang sudah menghiasi jari masing masing. Kini Sehun dan Luhan resmi bertunangan.

.

.

.

TBC ….

.

.

Huwaaa author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, author update nya lamaaaaaa banget. Bahkan mungkin reader udah pada lupa sama fanfic ini. Author sungguh merasa bersalah. T.T

Jujur author kemarin kehilangan semangat untuk mengetik lanjutannya, tapi saat melihat PM dan review dari readers, semangat author kembali. Gomawo readers tersayang. :*

Di Chapter ini author nggak bisa balas review dari readers, sekali lagi author minta maaf /bow .

Yang mau kenalan sama author silahkan follow twitter author NhanaZM readers boleh nagih FF disana.

Big Thanks To :

Ah Rin, ohristi95, ICE14, xingyeolyeol, Zetta R. Vessalius, , Jung Hye Min, canyol, putriii, baby reindeer, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Deer Panda, rinie hun, Augesteca, jisoopark1001, ICE BLOCK, MyJonggie, asroyasrii, littleturtle223, miyuk, fresh salmon, Tania3424, Xihun, Riyoung Kim, dian haniehunie, CallMeThes42, Selcy, baconeggyeol, yeoxoree, Jenn2797, jungsssi, ByunniePark, mitahunhan, , hausofday, cho. , Oh SeHan, HunHan Forever,

.

.

REVIEW NE ^^


End file.
